The MayDrew Fluff Fic With no Real Title
by PotoPerson
Summary: I don't own Pokemon! A short Oneshot involving May, Drew, the ribbon cup, and a faint or two. Hooray! for rhyming!


The sun was setting on the ocean and on the Johto region's ribbon contest. May sat away from the festivities on a high cliff that over looked the sea, and the disappearing sun.

She would have loved to take part in the festivities but she wasn't sure she wanted to show her face yet.

Not after what happened the last round

Flash Back…Yay! Flash backs!!!

"Blazikin use blaze kick!"

"Dodge Flygon and use dragon breath"

The giant chicken Esq. Pokemon leapt at Drew's Flygon but it dodged easily and hit it dead on with dragon breath. Blazikin fell to the ground, KO'd.

"It's all over now folks! And the winner of the Johto Ribbon Cup Contest is Drew!"

May sighed and returned Blazikin to its Pokeball and whispered, "You were awesome Blazikin."

"May" She looked up and saw Drew standing in front of her. "You were great out there." He said holding his hand out to her. May took it and shook it. "You too Drew." She said.

Just then Drew did the most **unexpected **thing **ever. **He took her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. May felt her face flush and she felt light headed. Could it be love she was feeling, yes it had to be!

Unfortunately love wasn't the only thing she was feeling it was also the fact she felt her consciousness slipping away and her vision blacking out as she fell backwards.

End Flashback….Awww!

She couldn't believe she fainted in front of all those people. And more than that she couldn't believe Drew had done that in front of all those people. She looked up at the stars as they lit up the sky. 'Drew…'

"Hey May." May flipped around and saw who else but Drew looking at her. "Hi Drew." She said. "Mind if I sit with you?" he asked. May patted the spot beside her and he sat down.

The only sound was the waves lapping against the shore and the distant music and laughter. "Congratulations on the contest win Drew. I never got to tell you after, well you know." May said in an effort to stop the silence. "Yeah." Drew said. Then the silence came back.

Stupid silence.

May looked down at her feet that dangled over the edge of the cliff. Her mind was starting to wander, like it did so often. 'Wonder if it would kill me to fall down there.' She thought looking at the waves and jagged rocks that loomed ominously beneath her, '…that would be a yes.'

She looked over at Drew who looked up at the sky. 'Wonder what Drew would do if I fell. Would he go try to get help? Or would he try to save me himself? Maybe he would just walk away and leave me….no I won't think about it, but still I wonder.'

"Drew?" May said. Drew looked up at her with his dazzling green eyes. "If I fell right now, what would you do?" she asked. Drew looked down at the ocean then back up at May and said, "I'd jump in after you."

"You would?" she asked. Drew nodded. "Wouldn't that kill you too?" she asked. "Yeah probably, but as long as I'd know you were safe I wouldn't really care." He answered.

May felt her face go bright red and she felt light headed again. "Drew…" she said. Just then her vision went foggy and starting to go fast. "Not again…" she said aloud. Drew turned to look at her just in time to see her fall over the edge.

"May!" Drew shouted. And just like he said he would, he jumped over after her. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled out a Pokeball threw it and said "Flygon get us out of here!" Flygon appeared under them and they landed on them just above the rocks. (You can let that breath out now everyone)

Flygon landed on the sandy shore a ways away from where they were sitting and Drew jumped off with May still in his arms.

Just then her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking into Drew's eyes. "Do you need to see a doctor or is there a reason you keep fainting on me?" Drew said with an exasperated sigh. May sat up with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. How could she have done it _again? _

"Sorry Drew." She said timidly. May looked around and noticed they weren't on the cliff anymore. "What happened?" she asked. Drew filled her in on what happened while she was unconscious. May stared at him. "You _really _tried to save me?" May asked in astonishment. "I said I would didn't I?" he said.

"I know, I guess I just didn't believe some one would do something like that for me." She said softly. Drew placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up so he could look directly into her eyes. "I'd do _anything _for you." He whispered.

Before May knew what was happening Drew kissed her. Only for a few moments but enough to make May's heart beat pick up to 100 beats a second. She kissed him back.

"Ach gross human love. If anyone needs me I'm gonna be going to find something to eat now." Flygon said in pokemon. He beated his wings and left.

They finally broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. After some time of blissful silence (That was now not stupid)

May said, "So if I asked you to quit flicking your hair, would you?"

"Don't push it."

**Done! So yeah I know this is pretty stupid (and pretty short) but if you review I will be so soooo happy! **


End file.
